


Her Voice Is Calling To Me

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Disney - Fandom, Marvel, The Little Mermaid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Smut, The Little Mermaid AU, slight NSFW gif, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12218148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Completely hopeless after an accident that cost him his arm, a young prince finds himself completely mesmerized by the local "Little Mermaid" inside of a foggy club.





	Her Voice Is Calling To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song of the title : Her Voice, Drew Seeley

 

The sea in the distance, that was the view from his room, he had forgotten it, after spending so long time at the hospital. He took a look on the left side of his body, instead of a flesh arm, there was a metal one, from his shoulder to his fingers, no flesh anymore, but a prosthetic metal arm. Everything happened in a blink of an eye. He sighed, what if he hadn’t been so stupid, what if he didn’t have drunk that much on that damn night, what if he didn’t let his best friend, Steve, who was also his cousin, drove his car that night when he was as drunk as he was. What if ? _Stop thinking about it James, what’s done is done, the past is the past._ But, how wasn’t he supposed to think about it when he, James Barnes, was the crown prince and only heir of the kingdom of Edensea. Sometimes, he regretted to still be alive, he would rather die than live as a cripple the rest of his life. Of course, he was still as handsome as he was before that unfortunate accident, with his perfect jawline, his dark chestnut hair and his steely blue-eyes, but when he woke up a few days after and saw that his left arm was missing, something had gone out from him. He was broken inside and outside. Why did he have to lose one of his arms, and have scars, when Steve was perfectly healthy ?  
  
His recovery was quite long. If his body cured quickly, his mind didn’t. All day long, all he was seeing were the white walls of the hospital. And sometimes, his blond cousin popped his head across the door frame gazing at him with his blue eyes filled of sorry. But it wasn’t enough for James, and it wasn’t enough for James’ father, king of realm of Edensea, he knew that if his son wasn’t able to get married and have children, he will have to give the crown to his sister’s son whom was responsible for his son’s accident. He perfectly knew that James had lost all willingness to live after that, especially when he was still suffering from his PTSD after the war he fought to help an ally country just a few weeks before. He also knew that his son was some kind of womanizer, almost every night, he was bringing a new girl in his bedroom, and she was leaving the next morning with the fact that she could say to anyone the prince had banged her, but she wouldn’t be an exception, because, it was the case for almost all the girls of the kingdom. His physical appearance had changed too, he let his hair grown and a scruff appeared on his soft cheeks, his only child was now looking more like a homeless man than a crown prince. But from this moment, everything was going to change, his son wouldn’t be a womanizer anymore, he wouldn’t be interested in finding someone to spend a few years or why not the rest of his life. He was ready to anything for giving him back the taste of life, so when Bucky came back to the castle and Steve proposed, when he was totally recovered, to take him for a soft drink in some place he heard about.  
  
The Golden Sea Horse was filled with cigar’s smoke, making it hard for her to see over the stage. It wasn’t her first time here, far from it, she already had done it a thousand times since she started singing here for living, but that night, Y/N felt nervous, having the impression that all that smoke, will stick her crystal voice in her throat. She looked at the owner, an old grumpy man, who hired her, not only for her beautiful astonishing pure voice, but also because she was beautiful with her long red hair and her hazelnuts eyes, and some customers always came back to hear and see her sing the days she was in, only one song, three times a week, and then she vanishes as if she was a magic apparition. Some old customers said that with that voice and that tendency to vanish as soon as she had finish to perform, she was a mermaid, but all she was, was an ordinary girl. She knew that with her talent, she could have been anywhere else, but she was stuck here in Edensea, no way to escape, and she didn’t know why, and she was unhappy, forced to live in an old little cabin at the moment she decided to run away from her abusive family. The money she won at the Golden Sea Horse was enough for her to survive, pay food, electricity and clothes sometimes, but not to live, but she was used to it. This was what she was, beautiful and damaged. And that was what she was thinking about on that night, in the fog of the room full of men whom only came to hear her sing.  
  
Y/N took a deep breath and climbed on stage with her black guitar. Over the last two days, her father tried to make her come back and that’s what motivated her in the choice of the song she was going to sing. A Hundred pairs of eyes fixed on her, she started to sing the first lyrics, not noticing the only two figures whom were not turned towards the stage, her voice filling the whole place.  
  
“Come on Buck”, Steve said. “It’s a fun place.”  
  
“Yeah, a fun place…”, he mumbled, pissed off by Steve enthusiasm.  
  
All around him, everything was foggy and boring. Once again, he regretted having trust Steve. Even at be bored, he’d rather be in his empty and cold bedroom than here, surrounded by old perverts who enjoyed to undressed young women on stage with their eyes. He was ready to leave when the voice coming from the stage sent shivers down his spine, a clear and beautiful crystal voice, the words she was singing echoing in his head, reflecting what he was thinking.

  
  
_‘[Cause I am barely breathing, and I can’t find the air](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZaKW5tCqtk)  
  
[I don’t know who I’m kidding, imagining you care](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZaKW5tCqtk)  
  
[And I could stand here waiting, a fool for another day](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZaKW5tCqtk)  
  
[But I don’t suppose it’s worth the price, worth the price](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZaKW5tCqtk)  
  
[The price that I would pay.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZaKW5tCqtk)_

 

By the time he realized, she was singing the last sentences and it was too smoky for him to see the owner of that dazzling voice, and when he walked towards the stage in order to see what that girl looked like, she was already gone. He stared at the spotlight on stage disappointed.  
  
“Ah my boy”, said someone behind him. “It seems that you’ve been also enchanted by our local Little Mermaid.”  
  
“No… No, I… I was just wondering who owned that voice, that’s all”, stammered James.  
  
“Oh I don’t think so my boy”, continued the old man with a chuckle. “You’ve the look of someone under a spell, and believe me, that girl has a lot of us under her spell”, he continued while smirking. “Don’t try to find her, pretty boy”, he added. “She doesn’t want to be found.”  
  
“I was not going to try to find her.”  
  
“That’s what they all say”, concluded the old man.  
  
Bucky was about to respond when he felt a hand on his left shoulder. He turned to see Steve staring at him.  
  
“What are you doing ? One minute you are ready to go, and the next one, you walked like you were hypnotized.”  
  
“Yeah, well, sorry. That was nothing, maybe just an illusion. Let’s go back home.”  
  
He passed by Steve to reach the exit, making his way to the car, his cousin at his heels. On the way back, all he was thinking about the voice, and only the voice, while his eyes were lost in the sight outside of the window. He already knew that he was going to come back to that place for her, just to manage to catch her, know her name, listen to her sing, maybe fall in love, who knows. But he was already in love, love at first sight, well in his case more like love at first listen. He was feeling like her voice was calling to him, filling the void inside if him, he hopefully thought that maybe that girl could give him back the taste of life.

 

 

Y/N was hiding behind a wall. She sneaked out faster than usual when she saw that gorgeous young man approaching the stage as he was mesmerized by her. _He couldn’t have seen me with all that smoke, but I saw him, I saw his face and it was the prince. What was he doing here ?_ Her heart was racing inside her chest when she saw that he was looking for her around the spot he was standing. He was more beautiful than she heard or saw on pictures in magazines, he was absolutely stunning. Was it what people usually called love at first sight ? She didn’t know but, she could feel something in her heart, something she haven’t felt before, a new unknown feeling. The way he was looking at her despite the smoke and not seeing her properly made goosebumps rose on the bare skin of her arms. She waited for him and the blond man who was accompanying him were gone to go out of the bar in order to go back to her little cabin, thinking about those piercing blue eyes which were looking at her so intensely.  
  
After that night, Bucky often returned to The Golden Sea Horse. He couldn’t stop thinking about the voice and the person it belonged to. Unfortunately for him, each time he went there, whenever he was free from his royal duty, the crystal voice wasn’t. After a three weeks, he asked the owner, but the man didn’t give him the information because of “confidentiality of his employees and even for the prince he couldn’t do an exception”. James was frustrated about that, he was never going to find her, and after all, even if he finds her, he was a cripple and no one loves cripples. So after two months of not knowing who that voice belonged to, he stopped looking for her, went to a random bar, and started to drink more than he should, and then, tried to drive back to the castle, but he was so drunk that he didn’t see the guardrail at the edge if the cliff and collided it, making his car fell down in the sand and the sea.  
  
Y/N was slowly walking on the seaside under the grey sky, trying to chase away prince James of her mind. It’s been two months, and she was still thinking of him and the way he was looking at her through the smoke. The memory of his steely blue eyes looking straight into her hazelnuts one's haunting her day and night. During those two months, she was expecting for him to show up the night she was performing, but it never happened. _Come back on Earth, girl, he’s never coming back to take you to his castle on his white horse and marry you, those things are only good for fairy tales, and this is real life._ She knew she had to stop to dream about him, but she couldn’t, he seemed so lost, as lost as she was. He needed something and for a brief moment, she thought that it was her voice he needed, she saw the way his face suddenly changed, like something had calm down inside of him. She continued her walk, not able to chase him from her mind. Few seconds later, she was pulled away from her thoughts when she saw a car falling from the highest cliff above the beach. She stopped watching the car finishing its race inside the water, and ran towards it without any hesitation. The front of the car was already drowned in the sea, while the bottom was up in the air. Y/N kicked her shoes and leather jacket as quickly as she could and ran into the water. Swimming was like singing for her, something she did since she was able to do it. Fighting against the waves, she reached the driver door and opened it before going up to the surface to take a breath before diving again to save the driver from drowning.  
  
She finally managed to take him back to the sand, before dragging him higher on the beach, realizing, once outside of the water, that the young man she saved was pretty heavy. She checked in to see if he was still breathing, she sighed in relief when she saw his chest going up and down, and then for any wounds on his body, but he seemed to be fine. Y/N reached his face and recognized him when she put one of his wet strands away from his face. _It’s him, Bucky, no prince James, I’m not intimate with him for using his nickname, and I will never be, and anyways, I prefer James._ She continued to move his locks away to see if he had injuries on his face. She watched him enjoying, but not really, the fact that he had faint to admire his beautiful features. She already knew the color of his eyes, blue, no grey-blue, that grey-blue that followed her everywhere, that grey-blue that she was never going to forget. His strong jaw was covering by a black scruff which she brushed with her fingertips and his lips, plump and pink, were the most kissable lips she had ever seen in her whole life. She took her lower lips between her teeth, if James was already handsome through the fog of the club, he was just gorgeous lie on the sand beneath her.

 

  
  
“Your highness, wake up”, she softly said while shaking him gently. “Prince James, wake up.”  
  
No answer. He looked so peaceful, with his eyes closed, she knew what happened to him, the war he was sent to, the accident, the metal arm, she heard about the PTSD, he was damaged just like she was, not for the same reason, but in deep, they were alike.  
  
“Maybe I should take advantage of the fact that you’re unconscious to tell you that, oh God, I have the strange feeling that it will sound like something stupid, but, I can’t stop thinking about you since the day you came to The Golden Sea Horse, and since the moment you looked at me like you did. It sounds stupid and you would probably laugh at me if you were awake, but it feels good to say it out loud”, she confessed smiling to herself. “I don’t really know what is it, maybe it’s love, I’ve never been really in love before, but I think I might be in love with you.”  
  
The wind blew, and she started to sing her right hand on his left cheek.

 

[ _What would I give  
  
To live where you are?  
  
What would I pay  
  
To stay here beside you?  
  
What would I do to see you  
  
Smiling at me?  
  
Where would we walk?  
  
Where would we run?  
  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
  
Just you and me  
  
And I could be  
  
Part of your world_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)

 

Bucky began to move while she was singing, he raised his right hand which landed on Y/N’s soft touch on his cheek and his eyes blinked but all he was seeing was a blurry face.  
  
“Hey Buck ! Where are you ?”  
  
At the moment she heard the voice, Y/N stood up abruptly, swept up her shoes and jacket, then run to hide behind a high bunch of rocks.  
  
Bucky heard Steve’s voice calling for him and his heavy steps on the sand. His head was spinning when he tried to sit, but he was glad to hear the familiar voice of his cousin.  
  
“Over here”, he yelled back.  
  
Steve finally appeared next to him and helped his best friend to get on his feet.  
  
“We were worried about you”, Steve began. “ Your father didn’t know where you were and when he asked me, I said that we should activate your car’s GPS and it led me here. You’re pretty lucky pal”, Steve continued while looking at Bucky’s car half buried in the sea. “Wait, if it’s the state of your car, how did you manage to get out of it ?”, asked Steve completely astonished.  
  
“Promise me you are not going to laugh when I’ll tell you Steve, because even to me, it seems strange.”  
  
“I promise, just tell me.”  
  
“A girl dragged me out of the car.”  
  
“What ?”, Steve said.  
  
“A girl saved me, she dragged me out of the car, and…”  
  
“You’re kidding me Buck, this is real life, not The Little Mermaid, I know you’re kinda obsessed by what that old man told you, but we are not in a fairy tale”, Steve cut him.  
  
“There was a girl, Steve. I swear you, there was a girl.”  
  
“No, Bucky, there was no one. You were alone here. You probably manage to go out of the car by yourself and faint here.”  
  
“I swear to you Steve, there was a girl, here, with me. And she sang to me. Her voice was sweet as angels sighing. It’s the same voice, Steve, the voice that haunts my dreams. The same I heard on that night, in that club you dragged me. The same clear and beautiful crystal voice. I think I’m in love with her.”  
  
“Everything is in your head pal. If there was someone here, I should have seen them. You had to get hit hard on the head to have such a vision. Forget about it man, that girl only exists in your head and dreams.”  
  
Bucky was sure of what he was saying. That girl was real, he barely and blurry seen what she looked like, but thought to remember a pair of hazelnuts eyes and red hair framing the sweetest face he ever dared to dream about. She was somewhere, he was certain of it, and he was going to find her. But the sad reality caught him up, he was in love with a faceless voice.  
  
Y/N remained hidden until the two men left her sight, her heart fluttered when she heard Bucky confess to Steve that her voice was haunting him, that she was haunting him. She followed them without any noise and carefully hid watching the pair climb into Steve’s car, Bucky taking one last look at the beach while the last part of her song fell from her lips.

  
  
_[I don’t know when](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)  
  
[ I don’t know how](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)  
  
[ But I know something’s starting right now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)  
  
[ Watch and you’ll see](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)  
  
[ Some day I’ll be](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)  
  
[ Part of your world](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTJ2H-dQi9I)  
_

 

She finally reached the road in her wet clothes and made her way back home, she was supposed to perform on that night, and she needed a shower and dry clothes. When she arrived at The Golden Sea Horse, her boss told her she was fired. He didn’t give her any reason, but suggested her to see at the strip club if they need some new employees. This is how he thanks me for his regular costumers, all those old perverts who come here to listen me to sing while they are undressing me with their eyes, every single of them hoping that they are going to have me, catch the mermaid as they all call me behind my back. How was she supposed to survive now ? Singing was the only thing that made her happy and feeling alive. Once at her home she fell on her bed and cried her eyes out. So this is my destiny ? I discover that the prince loves me and the same day, I’m fired from the only thing that matters to me and the only way of carry on will be to become a stripper. Hell no, I’m not doing it. Due to her crying, she finally fell asleep.

 

 

Bucky was dragged again by Steve in a club, but this time, the blond wanted to pull out the ‘mermaid’ of the brunet one taking him in a strip club.  
  
“You have to stop thinking about your mermaid. Wait, I have a better idea, pick one of those girls and pretend she’s your mermaid. Tell her to sing to you or whatever you want. I’m inviting you, that one is for me !”, said Steve grabbing a redhead girl passing by. “Look, that one has red hair, that’s what you said of your mermaid, she has red hair. See you can pretend that’s her.”  
  
“She’s the light of the darkness inside my life, Steve, can you just understand that ? That’s why I desperately want to find that girl”, James said pushing away the exotic dancer his cousin just sent to his lap. “I don’t want anyone else, and sending me the first hooker passing by is not going to change that. This part of me is dead, it died when we had that goddamned accident ! I’ll find her even if I have to give up on my title and my legacy, even that fucking kingdom !”, he added nearly screaming at Steve.  
  
“I don’t understand what you’re saying pal. You’re ready to give everything up for a faceless girl you heard sing twice, you’re totally nuts ! You need to see someone for that. You can’t give up on everything to find a girl that maybe only exists in your dreams, this is insane”, Steve hurled to his cousin.  
  
“Try me !”, James responded while getting on his feet walking towards the exit.  
  
Steve watched his best friend walking out of the club, thinking that he might have pushing him to far on his nerves. Bucky was stubborn and Steve should know it better than anyone, if he wanted to find that girl, if she was real, he would do it. He turned his attention to the hooker Bucky pushed away, without noticing the young, also redhead, waitress who took away their empty glasses.  
  
When she had been fired from The Golden Sea Horse, and after spending a night crying, Y/N decided that she should show up at the strip club to see if they had something to offer her. The manager gave her a waitress place, miserably remunerated, but she needed it too much to refuse it. She decided to cut her hair, and tried, once again to forget Bucky and his sweet words about her, and her feelings. But she still couldn’t get over it, and so didn’t he and she knew that the day she saw the ad inside the realm newspaper.  
  
**I heard you sing twice, once in a foggy club, and the other at the beach after you saved my life, and you stole my heart. Please tell me that you are real.**  
  
It wasn’t signed, but she knew, she knew that message was for her, and who was sending it. Once again her heart was fluttering at the thought that he was ready to anything to find her, but she couldn’t be his, it was impossible, even if she wanted to run to the castle and tell him, “I’m the girl you’re looking for and I love you too.”, she just couldn’t, she never knew why, some magic force kept her away from the castle since she was a child.  
  
In the kingdom, everyone eventually started to talk about that announcement, which was also on some wall or trees, wondering who was the girl and above all, who was looking for her. Seeing it everywhere finally made Y/N’s mind, she had to do that and at any cost. And there was only one way to do so, she had to see Amora, the Enchantress. She knew it was dangerous, but she also knew it will worth it, even if magic always had a price, but to be with James, she was ready to pay it. She knew the Enchantress lived in a cave very close to the end of the beach.

 

 

“Come in my child”, she heard even before knocking on the door. “Don’t be shy.”  
  
She took a deep breath and pushed the door. Amora was sitting on a chair facing the door. She was younger than she thought, with her long blond hair and her green eyes.  
  
“So my dear, what can I do for you ?”, she gently asked.  
  
“I… I… I…”  
  
“You need me to finally be reunited with your prince.”  
  
“How do y…”, Y/N started.  
  
“Know that ?”, Amora cut her. “My darling, I know everything. I know he’s looking for you for quite a while now. And I also know, that you need my help, because you can’t go to the castle, which is very sad. And luckily for you my dazzling mermaid, I can do something to help. Obviously, I’m not doing that for free, I think you know that there is a price.”  
  
“Yes, I know,” Y/N answered. “Just tell me what’s the price and I’ll pay, I don’t have a lot of money, but I’m ready to give you anything you ask for.”  
  
“Oh my pretty one, I don’t want your money. You have something that worth so much more inside of you. Something that many girls would kill to have since our beautiful prince declared publicly his love for you.”  
  
“My voice ?!”, Y/N softly whispered wrapping her left hand around her throat.  
  
“Precisely my little beauty”, Amora answered her, an evil grin on her lips.  
  
“But how…”  
  
“How will you seduce him ? My dear, have you ever watching yourself in a mirror ? You’re a beauty, who needs her voice when she has your features ?”  
  
“But that’s the thing…”  
  
“Yes, I know”, the Enchantress cut her again. “The thing he fell in love with, but my dear, you have so much more to offer. And it’s the only way for you to ever be with your prince. So are we making a deal ? I have a nice one to propose to you.”  
  
Y/N thought once again about the pros and cons. She wanted to be with James so badly, but it would cost her the price of her beautiful voice.  
  
“Maybe I can expose the deal before you decide if you want to do it or not”, Amora proposed.  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“As a price to be able to meet your prince and make your way to the castle, you are going to give me your voice, James will have to kiss you and you will get your voice back. You have three days to do so.”  
  
“And, what if I fail ?”, Y/N asked swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
“If you fail, my sweet little thing, you’ll be a part of my unfortunate souls forever and your voice will be mine. So do we make a deal ?”  
  
“Yes !”, she answered without any hesitations.  
  
“Well then princess, sign this”, Amora handed her a paper and a pen that the young redhead signed with her name. “And now my little mermaid, you’re going to sing”, she added hanging this time a shell necklace.  
  
And she did so, she sang, as if her life depended on it, a clear sound going out of her throat and then a shinning little ball continuing the sound and which finally landed inside the shell. Then, everything started to spin around her and in a blink of an eye, she was outside, under the downpour.  
  
After another long day of research without any results, or rather with unexpected results of a lot of women who were not the one he was looking for, Bucky was driving back home, under the beginning of a storm when he saw a figure walking under the grey sky and the rainstorm. It was a young woman, probably same age as him, and she looked lost and freezing cold. He stopped the car, and ran towards her. She turned around when she heard him shouting after her.  
  
“Miss are you alright ?”, he asked her with a gentle voice. “You’re completely soaked”, he said, moving away some of her short red locks from her face, behind her right ear. “Come with me, you’re shivering, and I’m not leaving you here under that pouring rain. Besides, a storm is coming.”  
  
She nodded and followed him without any hesitations. He made her climb on the passenger seat of his new car, reached for his leather jacket at the back and wrapped her in it.  
  
“It’s gonna be okay”, he said. “I’m taking you to my home.”  
  
Y/N nodded once again and tried to thank him, but she only felt the movement of her lips, no sound escaping them. So this was real, she didn’t have her voice anymore, but James was next to her, shyly smiling at her and concerned when he just met her. Walking under the rain completely tired her, and she leaned her head on the car seat while Bucky tried to turn on the car’s heater. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes. Short red hair, bright light hazelnuts eyes and pink lips. Was it her ? The one he was desperately looking for, if not, she looked like her a lot. During the time he was lost in his thoughts, she fell asleep on the passenger seat. He looked at her peaceful pretty face, somehow, he was happy to have found her on the edge of the road. A few minutes later, he parked his car inside the castle’s garage and woke her up gently.  
  
“Hey sleeping beauty, wake up. Give me your hand, I’m gonna help you to get outside.”  
  
She shyly smiled at him, and he grabbed one of her hands to help her out of the car. She tripped on her feet and fell directly in Bucky’s arms, rising her head and looking at him in the eyes. They felt at the same time an irresistible desire to kiss each other. When Bucky leaned his head for touching her lips, the garage doors slammed open and Steve appeared, catching his cousin and a mysterious young woman ready to kiss.  
  
“Hey Buck, you’re finally back !”, he yelled. “Oh and who are you ?”, he asked looking at the soak figure in his cousin’s arms.  
  
“I found her on the edge of the road under the rain, she seemed lost so, I took her with me”, he explained.  
  
“And what’s your name dazzling inclination ?”, Steve directly asked Y/N.  
  
She formed her name with her lips but still no sound. _God, I’ll have to get use to this._  
  
“I should have told you she doesn’t talk.”  
  
“If she doesn’t talk, she doesn’t sing, so she’s not the girl of your dreams, so why did you brought her back here ?”, Steve asked.  
  
“She looked lost Steve, I wasn’t going to let her back there.” He put an arm around her waist and started to walk towards the door. “Come on, we are going to give you dry clothes and you’re going to stay with us, don’t listen to that jerk.”  
  
He put an arm under her knees and carried her inside the castle, looking for Mrs Boseman, the housekeeper. When he finally found her, she looked at the young wet woman in his arms.  
  
“Oh sweet lord !”, Mrs Boseman said. “Poor thing what happened to her ?”  
  
“I don’t know”, Bucky answered. “But I couldn’t let her over there under the storm. Do you think you can prepare her a hot bath and find some clothes for her and get a room ready ?”  
  
“Of course, anything for you my little Jamie”, she affectionately said. “Come with me my child.”  
  
James put her down on the floor, encouraging her to follow Mrs Boseman, who looked at her from her hair to her feet.  
  
“I think I can borrow to my niece Peggy some clothes for you”, she said to the young red-haired woman. “I’m going to make you a hot bath and then get you dress for dinner.”  
  
“Peggy is here ?”, James asked.  
  
“Yes, she arrived early this morning. Your father asked for her to help him for financial problems I think, something like that. You know I don’t interfere in the kingdom’s business, I’m just the housekeeper. Now come with me darling”, she said taking Y/N’s hand to lead her to the bathroom while she looked at James who smiled to her.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry, I’ll get you back after”, he told her with a wink.  
  
Y/N followed Mrs Boseman who called for her niece in the bathroom. Peggy introduced herself before going back to her room to find something the young woman can wear, she eventually came back with a blue-green plaid dress, a pair of black tights and shoes. Then, the brown hair woman led back Y/N in the living-room where James was waiting for her with his father and Steve. She slightly smiled at Steve, but her face literally lighted up when James walked towards her.

“You look prettier now that you’re dry”, he said with a wide smile making her blush. “I have something for you”, he added handing her a white board and a marker. “It will be easier to talk.”  
  
She smiled at him again, nodded, and wrote “Thank you” on the white board.

 

  
  
“Maybe you could finally tell me your name”, he whispered in her ear. She nodded again, and wrote it. “Y/N. I like it. Come with me now, I’m going to introduce you and we’ll eat and you’ll stay.”  
  
The evening went well, and she was welcoming by the king himself, telling her that she could stay as long as she wanted to, the old man seeming to notice the wide and bright smile and the look his son was giving to that young unknown woman, finally happy that he has stopped his fantasy about searching for the crystal voice girl, without knowing that he had her just in front of him.  
  
The next day, Bucky and Steve were in the castle garden watching Y/N playing with some of their young cousins, the young woman dancing around with the kids just to please them, the blond was sitting a low wall, the brunet pressed on his elbows next to him.  
  
“So”, Steve’s voice suddenly said. “Is she the one that will make you forget your mermaid ?”  
  
“I don’t know Steve.”, admitted Bucky. “She looked like what I think I’ve seen on the beach, but she doesn’t talk, so she can’t sing, she can’t be the one.”  
  
“You’re a stubborn punk you know that. You have that beautiful girl just in front of you, smiling at you, looking at you like you are the world and you still think about an apparition. Maybe she can’t talk or sing, but she’s a beauty, even if you know her just for a day, she could be the one who makes you forget the girl that doesn’t exist. At least you can just bang her, the only problem is that you’re not getting to know if she likes it until you finish, and she reaches her white board”, he chuckled.  
  
“You’re a pig Steve, does anyone already told you that ?”, Bucky responded him, his voice filled of rage.  
  
“Well, if you don’t move, maybe I’ll try after all”, he added getting on his feet and starting to walk towards the redhead girl and the kids.  
  
James felt jealousy rising from his guts, Steve was right even if he only knew her only for a day, she was bright and beautiful, her smile made him melt, and the way she looked at him made him feel that, maybe, he could have everything he thought he couldn’t have since the accident, he just had to try. He rose on his feet and passed by Steve to reach her first, his cousin stopping half-way, smirking to himself. Playing with the kids, Y/N didn’t notice the young man behind her and bumped her back into his chest. Turning back, she formed the world ‘sorry’ with her lips, she wasn’t carrying the white board all the time with her, considering it as a pain the ass.  
  
“I was thinking about maybe taking a walk. Would you like to join me ?”  
  
She nodded, a happy smile on her face, and James grabbed her hand leading her to the way he wanted to take. They spent the afternoon walking and James showed her his favorite places in the realm. At the end of the day, they were on the highest cliff of coast, the sun was going down, she was sitting almost on the edge, James found the view so beautiful that he decided to take a picture of it, the figure of the young woman standing out the sunset. Then, he sat next to her, until the stars started to light up the sky, her head on his shoulder, their fingertips touching. For the first time since a while, James felt at peace.  
  
The next day, a party was organized around a lake, to the great delight of the kids. That party didn’t have a particular reason, but a big part of the Barnes family was there, so it was reason enough to have a party. At the end of the day, Y/N and James had been inseparable, hand in hand, when the young man decided to walk with her around the lake. It was only their second day together, but he already had the feeling that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Everything was perfect, the sunset, more beautiful than the day before, the soft noises of the water, the birds singing, their face close to each other, their eyes close and lips ghosting, they were ready to share a kiss when Steve and the kids appeared pushing them aside making the both of them falling inside the lake. James apologized for Steve’s behavior and decided to take her back to the castle.  
  
What the two lovebirds didn’t know, was that Amora was watching them, determined to keep the young woman and especially her voice to herself.  
  
“She almost succeeded”, she muttered to herself. “She’s so much cleverer than I thought she was, and he’s too stupid to see what face him. I think I’ll have to get involve into that little love story.”  
  
Saying that, she put the shell necklace around her neck and started to look for some spell to change her appearance. Then, she began to walk towards the castle.  
  
Bucky was thinking about what happened the previous afternoon, he was definitely in love with Y/N even if he couldn’t chase of his mind the crystal voice girl. But she was nowhere to be found, and inside of him he knew that he could be happy to have found someone who seemed to love him for him, for the person he was even if he had changed since his accident. He decided to walk in order to gain perspective on what to do next, maybe ask her for dinner or ask her to stay forever. Well ask her to stay forever, maybe it was too early, but he smiled to himself thinking that maybe she was crazy enough to say yes. He had made his mind when he heard a sound he wished to hear since a few times, the crystal voice. And then, a blond woman stepped in his sight. Bucky couldn’t move, he was like hypnotized.  
  
The next day, when she woke up, Y/N felt that something was different. When she went down for breakfast, she didn’t found James and his bright smile like the two other days, the prince was nowhere to be found. She spent the morning waiting and looking for him, but he wasn’t here. It was only around noon, when Steve came to see her that she figured it out.  
  
“Hey, I saw you walking like an unfortunate soul the whole morning. Are you okay ?”  
  
She shook her head negatively.  
  
“I kinda have a bad new”, he said hesitating. “Buck found the crystal voice girl. And it’s strange because I was sure she didn’t exist, or if she existed, it could be you, because, you look like the description he gave me of her.”  
  
At Steve’s confession, she opened her mouth widely. _What ? How could it be possible, I am that girl ! No, it can not happen. Amora, it’s her, I’m sure it’s her._ Steve looked at her concern when he saw the look in her eyes.  
  
“What ?”, he asked.  
  
_I have to explain him, at least, I have to try. He’s a jerk, but he’s a nice person, maybe he’ll understand._ She pulled on Steve’s sleeve forcing him to look at her, and started to make moves with her hands and tried to form words with her mouth that she thought he would understand. She started by mimicking herself singing and playing guitar, and then she showed him swimming movements, and she finished by showing him her throat. But as she understood by the look he gave to her, he was clueless. She suddenly had an idea, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the children’s room. There was a stack of fairy tales books, and she knew the one she was looking for and opening it at the right page.  
  
“Holy shit !”, Steve exclaimed. “So you’re her, like really, you’re the girl of The Golden Sea Horse, you’re his mermaid. Holy shit ! Okay, so if that girl I saw earlier with Bucky is the witch you sell your voice to, how are you going to get it back ?”  
  
Turning the pages of the book, Y/N pointed a picture of the witch inside the book.  
  
“Her necklace. Okay, I get it. Now come on, even if that story seems insane to me, I’m going to help you”, he said. “Why ?”, he added when he saw the word was formed on her lips. “Because I saw the way you look at each other, and I don’t think I can let some bloody witch waste Bucky’s life.”  
  
At the end of Steve’s sentence, she threw herself at his neck, hugging him tight.  
  
“Now let’s go.”, he said grabbing her hand.  
  
Bucky and the blond girl were on the cliff with the old king, whom was a bit confused by the sudden change of mind of his son. The day before he was in love with that delightful redhead girl, and today, he was in love with that blond one who sang like an angel. It was a shame, because, even if she was silent, he liked the little redhead one, but it was his only son’s choice, so he was going to respect it.  
  
Steve rushed to the top the cliff, Y/N after him and grabbed Bucky shoulders forcing him to turn back and look at the woman who was following him. Bucky’s gaze who was usually sparkling when she was around was empty. She reached to him taking his hand in hers and put the other one on his cheek, but he had no reaction. A second later, Amora was pushing her away from him, the two women rolling down the cliff, fighting. In the battle, Y/N managed to rip off the necklace from Amora’s neck and it was lying onto the grass. Steve reacted fast and took it before breaking the tiny shell inside his hands. As soon as he did that, a little yellow halo flown back into her owner’s throat and Bucky seemed to awake abruptly.

 

 

“What the hell happened ?!”, he asked, before seeing the blond and red-haired woman at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
Y/N was cornered to a rock by Amora ready to hit her, when suddenly, the Enchantress was thrown away and James standing in front of her, handing his hand to get her up.  
  
“James”, she whispered, the young man in front of her savoring the way she was saying his name.  
  
“So it was you, from the beginning. You and only you”, he said while cupping her face between his two hands. “Why didn’t you tell me before ? Why didn’t you answer the announcement ?”  
  
“That’s complicated. But please, listen to me, you have to kiss me.”  
  
“That’s too late my dear”, Amora said smirking from the corner she was. “Sun is setting.”  
  
Without any hesitation, Y/N grabbed James’ shirt and made him bend until her lips were on his and kissed him with all the love she had for him, her hands fisting the shirt tighter when he kissed her back, his hands falling at her sides and wrapping around her waist.  
  
“That’s impossible !”, Amora shouted from the side she was. “I can’t lose and you can’t win.”  
  
At the second the sun disappeared, Amora vanished with it and James pulled away from Y/N ’s lips.  
  
“It was always you”, he told her, leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
“Yes. I’m so sorry, I should have told you before. I’m sorry…”, he cut her with another kiss.  
  
“I love you”, he said when he pulled away again.  
  
“And I love you too”, she responded.  
  
They shared another kiss, but that one was more passionate than the two others, their hands exploring each other’s body with longing.  
  
“I’ve waiting for doing that for months”, he said against her lips. “I think we have time to catch up”, he added, she nodded before he took her hand and running back to the castle, leading her in his bedroom.  
  
Once the door closed, they couldn’t help it but touching each other, undressing each other, James’ lips finding their way to Y/N’s neck making her moan. He sat in the middle of the bed and pulled her onto his lap making her face him. She read into his eyes love and desire that he was going to prove her but by not fucking her, like he used to do with all those girls of his past, but making love to her, slowly, passionately, looking into her eyes and touching every inch of her skin. He pulled her closer making his length enter inside of her, “Oh James” escaping from her lips. They both sigh in satisfaction, and he waited for her to adjust his size and her approval to move. She nodded, and he pushed himself further, his lips finding hers, while she was wrapping her legs around his back and her arms around his neck. He held her tight against him, and they eventually moved in sync, moans and cries of pleasure going out of both their mouths. James started to softly kiss every inch of her skin he could touch and when they both started to reach their orgasm at the same time, his mouth found her way to Y/N’s ear.

 

 

“Promise me you’re not going anywhere from now”, he whispered.  
  
“I… Oh, James !”, she moaned while the pleasure continued to build inside of her. “I promise”, she managed to answer.  
  
Few last thrusts sent them to bliss, and he held her closer capturing her lips before lying on the bed in each other’s arms. James started to play with Y/N’s short red hair.  
  
“So that’s a promise, you’re really staying ?”  
  
“As long as you want me to stay with you, I will be here.”  
  
“What about forever ?”  
  
“So forever it will be.”  
  
She pillowed her head on his chest and fell asleep in James’ strong embrace.  
  
The next morning, Steve opened the room’s door to find them sleeping tangled with each other.

  
  
**Eleven months later.**

 

The two-month old little girl was twittering in her crib looking at the baby mobile which was making music above her head. She was gorgeous with her chestnut hair and her hazelnuts eyes, the perfect mix of both her parents. She wasn’t expected this early, but she was so loved. Her gaze was concentrated on her mother singing softy while getting prepared. When she was ready, she turned back to the cradle to look down at her daughter. Y/N was so absorbed in contemplating her baby that she didn’t hear the door opened and didn’t see someone entered until she felt two arms, a flesh and bones one, and a metal one, wrapping her waist and a firm chest pressed behind her back.  
  
“What are you thinking about ?”, Bucky asked her.  
  
“You are not supposed to be here you know”, she teased him.  
  
“I know doll, but I just wanted to see my girls so bad. Just answer the question, please.”  
  
“Us, our baby, our happiness, how much I love you, and how lucky I am to have you both”, she responded. “And also that we are finally getting married”, she added turning in his arms. “I love you so much James, you and our daughter.”  
  
“I love you too, Y/N and our baby girl too.”  
  
She put herself on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.

 

“I will never thank you enough for all the happiness you give to me since the moment we manage to be together.”  
  
“And I will never thank you enough for being here with me, doll. I will never thank you enough for bringing me back to life just with a couple of songs and above all, I will never thank you enough for giving her to me.”, he said waving to their little bundle of joy.  
  
They both looked at her. Melody was going to be their never-ending song. 


End file.
